La decisión final
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Él tomo una decisión, Naruto tomo una decisión, incluso Kakashi tomo una decisión….Ahora ella será la que tome la decisión final.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>La decisión final<strong>

.

.

.

.

¿Cuál sería su _decisión_ sobre el futuro de Konoha?...

No lo sabía…

Ella ha estado sufriendo en los últimos 4 años por la pérdida de Sasuke, eso _daño_ demasiado su estado emocional.

Primero: él se fue de la aldea durante 3 años….

Después de eso aparece de la nada en aquella Cuarta Guerra Ninja que se provoco por culpa de ancestros anteriores.

Cooperas para eliminar a Obito, Madara y a la Diosa Conejo- Kaguya-, fue una pelea difícil pero gracias a la fuerza de Naruto y tuya, lograron derrotarla trayendo de nuevo la paz al mundo ninja.

Todo iba bien, Naruto se logro a despedir de su padre y los antiguos Hokages juntos con los Sabios, pero al momento de irse Hagoromo- Rikuduo Sennin- les hizo una extraña pregunta a él y a Naruto…

"_¿La pelea que tuvieron con mi madre Kaguya…hizo cambiar la respuesta que ustedes me dieron?"_

En ese momento ella y Kakashi-sensei no sabían nada al respecto.

_¿_Cuál era_ esa _respuesta_?_

¿A qué se _refería _Hagoromo?

¿Por qué tenía un _mal presentimiento _de esa respuesta?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el primero en contestar fue Naruto

"_No…Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma"_

¿En qué pensabas tú… Sasuke-kun…?

"_Supongo que sigue siendo la misma…"_ Contestaste dudando de tú decisión final.

Todo estaba bien hasta que dijiste _"…Pero, primero voy a ejecutar a los 5 Kages que están dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito"_

Ante tal respuesta no sabía cómo reaccionar…Kakashi-sensei fue el primero en decir algo

"_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Sasuke?"_

Desde ahí no pude poner atención a su plática, solo pensaba en las veces que te has equivocado o tomado la decisión incorrecta, como la vez que jurarte vengarte de Itachi, lo cumpliste.

Tiempo después supiste algo sobre la verdad de tú hermano, decidiste ir a la Cumbre de los Kages para exigir una respuesta, también fuiste con el propósito de vengarte de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño en el pasado…

Te vengaste de Danzo, tu odio fue demasiado que inclusive abandonaste a tú única compañera de equipo, la que te ayudo y pidió que le ayudaras…

En cambio la atravesaste con el Chidori, sin importante su vida, solo querías que Danzo por fin muriera y al final…se termino suicidando por el bien de la aldea.

Yo lo había observado desde lo lejos, observe que en tus ojos solo había odio.

Odio puro.

Decidí ir contigo después de lo que les habías echo a ambos -Danzo y Karin-, lo hice porque deseaba que volvieras a ser el de antes, el que a pesar de todo soportaba las tonterías de Naruto, el que regañaba a Kakashi-sensei por llegar siempre tarde, el que nunca nos abandono en una misión….

Al que yo ame y sigo amando…

Te sigo amando tanto que me causa un gran dolor y una angustia al no saber qué es lo que harás en tú futuro…

Quiero apoyarte en todo, quiero seguir amándote de la forma que lo hago, quiero que juntos superemos los problemas que te hicieron pasar los demás…

"_Vámonos a otra parte….ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Naruto"_

No, no te vayas….

No _vuelvas_ a _dejarme_…

No lo hagas…

_Vuelve_…

Sasuke-kun…

"_¡Sasuke-kun…!_

_La verdad es que….siempre supe en mi corazón que no podía hacer algo por ti…_

_¡Pero aun te amo…siempre me he preocupado más por ti de lo que piensas!_

_Si hubiese sido capaz de tomar todo tú dolor…. Lo hubiera hecho con gusto para poder consolarte…_

_Pero estamos aquí de nuevo y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar…_

_¡Sé que soy molesta!_

_Pero…Sasuke-kun si aun hay lugar para mí en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que sea…._

_¡Entonces…por favor no te vayas…no te vayas más lejos...!_

_Si permanecemos juntos…estoy segura que todo volverá a ser como antes…"_

Por culpa de mi corazón_, sufro_ por ti…

Por culpa de mi corazón, _lloro_ de impotencia por ti….

Por culpa de mi corazón_, estoy aquí_ rogándote de que regreses…

Por culpa de mi corazón, _te grito_ mi sentir….

"_Realmente eres una molestia…"_ fue lo último que escuche…

Todo se volvió negro…

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a Naruto _volvemo_s a estar juntos, como el _antiguo equipo 7_.

Donde volviste o intentaste a ser _el mismo_ de antes.

Poco a poco _los fragmentos rotos_ de nuestros corazones se unieron.

La aldea _te acepto _de nuevo gracias a los 5 Kages.

Los cuales ibas a matar, si lo piensas ahora es gracioso.

¿Cómo pensabas que te aceptarían de nuevo?

¿No lo pensaste verdad?

Idiota.

Pero así eres por _naturaleza_.

Un idiota que siempre _tendrá_ espacio en mi corazón.

Mi corazón es _tuyo_.

Este corazón _te amara_ para toda _la eternidad_.

¿Y el tuyo?

¿Todavía _hay espacio_ para mí?

Dímelo.

_No dejes_ que el pasado te agobie.

Yo _estoy aquí_ para ti.

Te _consolare_ si lo necesitas.

Lloraré contigo si tú lo haces.

Haré que _vuelvas_ a sentir amor.

Porque… realmente _te amo_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos años han pasado de la guerra, a pesar de las perdidas _lo superamos_.

Todos juntos, _en unión_.

Por fin _obtuvimos_ la paz que deseábamos.

Solo que a diferencia tuya, no se necesito eliminar a nadie.

Todos _cambiamos_, ayudándonos mutuamente.

Kakashi se hizo el Hokage, _él cambio_.

Naruto se convirtió en uno de los héroes más respetados en el mundo ninja, _él cambio y creció_.

Inclusive _yo cambie_.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué cambio en ti?

Sasuke-kun, _gracias_ por aceptarnos de nuevo en _tú corazón_.

Lo que cambio en ti fue….el corazón, ese corazón de hierro que tenias.

Por eso, te digo gracias.

_Gracias por cambiar_.

…

Justo ahora, nos estamos despidiendo.

"_Sakura….antes de irme, ten…"_ me regalaste un collar….un collar de tu Clan.

Observe con detalle ese collar, es hermoso.

Tan hermoso, que me hace llorar.

"_Gracias….Sasuke-kun..."_

Me miraste fijamente, mientras yo trataba de ponerme el collar.

No pude.

Te acercaste con una sonrisa, una de esas pocas sonrisas que tienes.

Te colocaste atrás de mí y agarraste el collar.

Y uniste las dos partes del collar…al igual que _nuestros corazones_.

"_¿Por eres tan molesta...?"_

"_No lo sé"_

Volviste al lugar de antes, enfrente de mí.

"_Recuerda….siempre serás mi molesta preferida…." _

Sasuke-kun….

"_No importa lo que pasé, siempre ten ese collar..."_

No…

"_No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré…."_

¿Por qué te vas?...

"…_nos vemos…"_

Te alejaste lentamente, solo dándome la espalda.

No quedaba nada más de que hablar…

Mi cuerpo por inercia actuó.

Te _abrasé_, desatando más llanto.

"_Por favor….vuelve…"_

"_Volveré…lo prometo Sakura"_

Y ese fue el adiós.

El _ultimo_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero _me di cuenta_ de que ya no estabas aquí.

Ya no estabas a _nuestro lado_.

Ya no compartiríamos _maravillosos_ momentos juntos como el equipo 7.

Ya no _estabas aquí_…conmigo.

De eso ha pasado _2 años_ y no sé _cómo_ todavía _estoy viva_, parece _que nunca te fuiste_ de mi lado.

_Siento_ tú presencia.

Esa presencia que me _acompaño desde siempre_.

_La siento_ a cada paso _que doy_, siento que aun estas aquí _protegiéndome_ de todo peligro.

Pero me dicen que _estoy mal_.

Mal por _haberte_ amado tanto como lo sigo haciendo.

Mal por _negarle_ la ayuda a los demás.

Mal por _seguir_ llorando en las noches.

Mal por _ignorar_ todos aquellos comentarios sobre lo _ocurrido_.

No importa, _porque sé_ que… tú estás _conmigo_.

A pesar de _no verte_, _te escucho_.

Voy a _nuestro_ hogar.

Llego y abro.

Voy directo a _tu pequeño_ altar que construí con ayuda de Hinata.

"_Hola Sasuke-kun, han pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy…._

_Parece ser que Hinata quedo embarazada, no sabes el lio que se armo..._

_Fue tan gracioso, el señor Hiashi estuvo a punto de matarlo, a no ser por Hanabi nunca se había detenido…._

_Ino-cerda me dijo que Kiba y Si se pelearon por ella, como si no fuera suertuda…._

_Kakashi-sensei de nuevo se quedo dormido entre tanto papeleo, Shizune-san esta desesperada…_

_El idiota de Naruto en unas semanas será Hokage, pero dijo que primero atenderá a Hinata….así que esperara más…_

…_._

_Bueno Sasuke-kun, es hora de que duerma….nos vemos mañana...te amo" _termine con voz rota.

Lloro inconscientemente, te extraño tanto….

Esa será y seria su _decisión_ para la eternidad.

_Amarlo_ a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_El amor es una de las cosas más hermosas y dolorosas que hay, existen dos tipos; las que dan amor y las que reciben. Uno puede dar mucho amor incondicionalmente, sin la necesidad de recibir. Las que reciben por lo general tratan de aferrarse a ese amor, pero también tratan de dar aunque sea poco…. El amor es totalmente incondicional, todos pueden tener amor, a pesar de ser las personas más malas del mundo"_


End file.
